guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:House zu Heltzer
Move tag discussion The move tag has been on this starting in late April with no discussion. To me, the current "(Location)" extension seems correct, and is more consistent with how it's used for other articles. What's the reasoning behind the move request? --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:00, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Yes, I reject the move tag also. We have a standard on this, every other Location vs something else conflict is resolved with the tag (Location), why should this be any different? --Karlos 16:31, 10 June 2006 (CDT) henchie layout Ok, so the two-column table lining up henchies by professions doesn't really work out here, because both side have imbalance of professions. I would propose we either completely sort the list by profession, or do a two-column table that doesn't try to line up the professions (which was the most messy aspect of the table). Either approach beats the current organization, and I am personally biased towards putting the locals and visitors in two columns. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:21, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :What is the value of distinguishing them as "local" and "foreign" and what defines "local" and "foreign"? That table had Lukas somehow classified as both. Lukas is obviously Kurzick. I don't see much value in distinguishing it, but it is an interesting note. We need better names than "local" and "foreign" though. --Karlos 05:48, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::If "foreign" was the word I used, I apologize. It's meant to be "Visitors", or soemthing along that line, though a more technical term might be "emissaries", aka the people that went with Mhenlo to convince the Kurzicks to help. Considering Lukas is a graduate of Shing Jea, I made an automatic assumption without any supporting evidence that just like the players are asked to go with Mhenlo to help convince the Kurzicks to aid in the war against Shiro, Master Togo also asked Lukas to do the same thing (who readily agreed since it gives a chance for him to show Danika how great he is) except Lukas was specifically asked to go to the Echovald instead being offered a choice, for obvious reasons. It felt unlikely that Lukas would simply return to his homeland without being asked by Togo to help with the situation. This is why I originally placed him in both groups. ::But retrospectively, the proper way to organize it would be splitting the henchies by the little cluster/semi-circles or lines they stand in. I'm pretty sure the henchies stand in two distinct groups in the game, so that should be what we go by so Lukas probably would only end up being put into one column instead of both. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:10, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :::Don't get me wrong, I mean Lukas deserves to be in a column (even a wiki) all by himself. but yeah, the semi-circles are a big giveaway. I think Kurzick Henchemn and Visiting/Non-Kurizck Henchmen is a good classification. Because it seems to be clearly based on nationality. The fact that Lukas is from Shing Jea had little effect on which circle he is in. --Karlos 06:29, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Sigh, it would be interesting if the henchies were standing in two semi-certicles adjacent ot each other, and Lukas stood right in the middle as a member of both d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:37, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Luxons Is it possible to get in here if you're a luxon? Kurzicks can get into Cavalon by running to it, but HzH is unreachable it seems. 82.17.107.186 06:20, 2 September 2007 (CDT)